Ever After High: The True Princess's Paths - Book 2
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The story continues! In the last story, Apple was turned evil and plans to unleash the Evil Queen. Raven created white magic after so many years, what could that mean? And what about Darlings destiny? What will happen? And if Apple is transformed back to good, what will she do now?
1. Chapter 1

Darling's Point of View

 _"Previously in the last chapter, Faybelle Thorn turned Apple White into an evil dark fairy to try and free the Evil Queen once more from the Mirror Prism. But Darling Charming and Raven Queen are standing in the way of accomplishing this plan. Not only that, but Apple also turned her back on Faybelle Thorn who was helping her and disabled Faybelle's ability to fly! Could we say this perfectly sweet apple finally turn soured and evil?"_

 _"Don't do too much of a prologue, Brooke. Now why don't we let the pages unfold and let the story be told?"_

" _Of course, Dad. And so the story has begun."_

Raven managed to pull the both of us up from the ledge with some assistance from her magic, and I glared down the direction that the _evil_ Apple had flown down. Getting up to my feet, I stared over at Faybelle Thorn and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You got some explaining to do Faybelle. And don't think you are getting out of this situation so easily."

"Yeah, so explain Faybelle. Cause right now my roommate is going to be releasing my mother and wrecking havoc around the school. And quite possibly other worlds too."

"I know, I know! My mom spied on Apple for a while, and when she saw her in despair, she took the chance to use her. So my mom told me to lead her down to the room behind those oak doors and transform her into an evil fairy."

"But why didn't the room effect you?"

"Because Raven, I'm already evil here! Plus the room only effects things that aren't evil here! And anyway. . . . It's fixable, if you're wondering."

She looked down at the ground rather upset, and I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Faybelle, I know that you are destined to be evil and all, but you need to know that some things are just meant to be left to be and let things take their own course. But with you, you like to give things a push and see what unfolds with your help."

"Thanks Darling, I guess this is one lesson that my mom would never teach me at all. For everything that I have done, I guess. . . I'm really sorry for all of it."

"Faybelle, did you just say that you're sorry?"

"Yeah, I guess I did Raven. Maybe I do have a small bit of a gold heart inside me. Now look the longer we stand here, Apple is getting further ahead to your mother Raven. If we want to undo the damage to Apple, we have to get her back into the room."

"Why back into the room?"

"Because Darling, the room can only undo it's own magic and revert the person back to normal."

"Then let's capture a bad fairy and turn her into a good fairy!"

The three of us cheered, and we all quickly took off towards the tower that the mirror which held the Evil Queen was in. Apple may be able to fly, but we have our own ways to catch up to her and stop her plans.

"Wait! Raven take Faybelle and teleport to your mom, and protect her. I'll try and lead Apple back to the room."

"How are you going to do that, Darling?"

"Can you transform one of my hand mirror and make it look like the Booking Glass, Raven?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm going to use it to lure Apple. The Booking Glass works both ways, and Apple knows that. If she get the Booking Glass, she will think that she has the way to release the Evil Queen."

"Brilliant idea Darling, one Booking Glass coming right up!"

I held out my hand mirror, and she quickly blasted it with a small burst of fire. We watched it take shape into that of the Booking Glass, and I could feel a smile crawl onto my face.

"Raven, Faybelle get going. I'll handle Apple."

 _"Oh My Story! Darling is going to face Apple White all by herself! But what about Faybelle's mom? Is she going to do anything, mom?"_

" _Well Brooke, wait for the next page and see what happens. Do you see why we want you to take things like this a page at a time?"_

 _"It's more hex-citing than rushing things."_


	2. Chapter 2

I kept on running with all my might towards the tower of the Evil Queen. Not far ahead, I saw Apple stepping through the large doors of the tower. Skidding to a halt, I pulled out the Booking Glass and held it out in the open.

"Guess who has a Booking Glass, Apple. Cause I know you don't. And it's the only mirror that works both ways."

Grimacing, she spun around towards me with anger and determination set in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I waved the mirror at her and spun around quickly on my heels towards the grand hall of the school. Taking a small glance behind me, I saw Apple flying with _madness_ set in her eyes. I slammed myself against the large doors and continued running outside with Apple not far behind me.

Sliding behind a tree, Apple flew right on by me and I relaxed for a moment. Currently I needed to by Raven and Faybelle some time to relocate the mirror that held Raven's mother, and I guess running outside and hiding behind things was the best option at the moment.

"Okay Darling, just get back into the room with Apple right behind you, that's all you need to do. I do hope that Raven and Faybelle are having an easier time."

* * *

 _Raven's Point of View_

Faybelle and I managed to get into the tower after Darling led Apple away from it, and we got to the room that held my mother. Faybelle grabbed the top of the mirror and I grabbed the lower part by the metal frame.

"Lift!"

The two of us grunted at we barely lifted my mother's mirror up and merely carried it a few steps. Setting it down, I stared at it with exhaustion.

"Okay, my mom's mirror weighs a ton."

"How do those dwarves do it, raven?"

"Their dwarves Faybelle, they have a lot of strength which we don't have."

"Isn't there a spell to make things light so it can be easier to carry something?"

Tapping my chin, a small spell came to my mind and I blasted the metal edge of the mirror with my magic. It glowed a purple-red shade for a few moments, and then it vanished.

"Okay lets try it now, I don't know how much time we have before it gets heavy again."

Grasping the mirror once more, the two of us quickly moved it out of the tower and down to the forbidden library of the school. Faybelle quickly told Giles Grimm the situation that was happening, and he threw a sheet over the mirror and places some rather tall stacks of books in front of it.

"And now, no one will truly know where it is."

"Thank you Giles! You are a life savior."

"All in a days work young miss Queen, now isn't there a match going on? Or is there more to this plan that meets the eye?"

"Raven! We almost forgot about Darling and Apple! We need to get to the room now and help Darling."

Nodding my head, Faybelle and I took of at our top speeds towards the room. Glancing down the hall, I saw Darling up ahead with Apple right behind. The doors to the room were still open, and Darling threw the mirror inside the room and fell to the ground just as Apple flew into the room and grabbed the mirror. Using my magic, I forced the doors shut and locked them.

"Let me out right now! Chaos must run across the land, Raven! You need to accept your fate; you're supposed to be evil! Not good, fair, loving and all of those other things! This is not how the story is suppose to be at all!"

"I'm sorry Apple, but this is how the story goes for the both of us. I will never be evil, I will never be like my mother. And I will never sign the story book of legends to live a story that I don't wish to live. So if I was you, get a grip on reality and turn the page already. It's time to rewrite the story and do what we wish now, you can't force people to do things that they don't wish to do. It's unfair and not right."

There was a loud scream from Apple, and we saw wisps of white enter the hallway and pass through the doors. The three of us stepped away from the door, as we heard the door being clawed at and some yelling starting to grow very silent. Once the last white wisp went through the door, that is when it was all over and we all had the feeling of concern and yet fear at the same time. Faybelle and Darling nodded at me, and I undid the magic lock upon the door.

Faybelle quickly stepped over to the door with Darling behind her, and she pulled the doors open. And I could feel a smile form upon my face.

Apple White had stepped out as her original self.

Running over to her, the three of us hugged her ever tightly than we have ever after had hugged her before. I could hear her give of her joyous laugh as she once did before.

"Faybelle, you have a lot to explain to me."

"I know Apple, and I'm sorry that this happened. But you guys know my story, I'm supposed to be evil and I have to do evil things. I'll have to set some limits on how far I take my evil now, and watch just how much it effects people."

"I guess you learned a lesson today, Faybelle."

"I learned two lessons, Apple. I learned that an apology is sometimes the best thing you can tell someone to start earning back their trust and that you need to have limits on being evil. Now why don't us four girls go out and have some fun and watch some awesome events going on around Ever After?"

Darling let out a small gasp, and we all stared at her.

"The match! We need to get back to the match, and it's a good thing that I had Blondie watching over the event for us at the moment. And at least she can come up with a few good lies to cover up for us. Now lets get going ladies, cause right now they are either dragon riding or sword fighting."

* * *

 _"They did it! They actually got Apple back to normal! Oh that is just amazing! Mom, dad, what do you guys think about it?"_

 _"Well Brooke, your mother and I believe that it was amazing. Faybelle learned some valuable lessons and hopefully she won't be as evil as her mother was."_

 _"Yup, and now lets get to the next chapter and see how the rest of the story unfolds!"_

 _"Oh, so now you're taking this story one page at a time, than rush to the end and talk about spoilers?"_

 _"Maybe, dad, but who knows I could flip the script on the two of you."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Now, it's a race against time. Apple, Darling, Faybelle, and Raven must hurry back to the game before it ends."_

" _But at the moment, Blondie and Briar, are taking charge of the games. And at the moment, it is Wonderland Chess."_

* * *

Briar's Point of View

"So glad, that Darling left us these cards of what type of games she wanted the two of them to fight in. Wonderland Chess, Fencing, Horse Croquet, Horse Racing, Archery, oh the list just goes on and on!"

"And you have it people! The many more competitions that Darling Charming and Apple White have chosen for these two knights to fight in! Oh, the excitement is just bubbling inside me already! Who will win? The glorious and mysterious White Knight or the prince hand chosen by King Charming himself? So stay tuned!"

Blondie sat down in the throne next to me, and I pulled out my compact mirror. Humming to myself, I adjusted my mascara and lipstick. Snapping my compact shut, I raised an eyebrow at Blondie.

"You don't need to announce just about everything, Blondie. I mean, I know this is a huge event and all, but not everything has to be stated."

"Oh ever after please, Briar. This is event is just as huge as when the Evil Queen attacked and the huge Winter Freeze Chapter upon Ever After High. But this is bigger! More hex-citing! This is a major page turner!"

The both of us broke out laughing, and soon Darling, Apple, Raven and Faybelle appeared. Each of them had a bright grin on their faces, and I stood up from the throne and pulled Blondie off of the stage with me.

The knights had just begun to fence against each other, and I applauded them on. Apple's mouth twitched down into a frown, and I highly took notice of it.

Something wasn't royally right here.

Approaching Apple from behind her throne with caution, I tapped her shoulder a bit hard. Her head turned towards me, with a grin upon her face.

"Oh hey Briar! So what's up?'

"Something isn't royally right here, Apple. So what's going on?"

She gulped a small bit, and her eyes darted over to Darling then back to me.

"It's Darling. She doesn't want to follow her destiny. I mean, I was hoping that she would, but in truth she is a complete rebel!"

"No way. Now this is a major page-turner for all of Ever After. Good thing that Blondie doesn't know yet. Now, what are we going to do about this?"

"Briar this is a competition. Plus I gave her dad permission to over-rule the true winner of the competition before it even began today. So, she'll be sticking with her destiny and her happily ever after will come true after all!"

"Umm, isn't that a bit too far Apple? I mean, this is something that you can't control Apple. This isn't your destiny."

"Briar, I know this isn't my destiny here. But this is to help Darling keep her beloved happily ever after! I mean, shouldn't all princesses get their happily ever after?"

"Yeah they should, but what if this isn't the right destiny for her? I mean, remember True Hearts Day? Ashlynn and Hunter are two different stories, they did break up for a bit but in the end they got back together because they belong together. It's not their story destiny here, but they rewrote their fairytale path. So why can't Darling just do the same thing?"

"But Briar! That isn't how things are supposed to be! We need to follow the destinies laid out for us!"

"Not like this Apple. Raven's been right all along. You are selfish, like she said. And yet, you're suppose to be the fairest one in the land here like your mother, Snow White."

I marched over to Blondie with determination in my eyes, and grabbed the microphone from her hand. Taking a deep breath, I let the whole news out.

"Attention Ever After, this competition has been rigged. I was just told by Apple White that she gave King Charming the power to over-rule who the real should truly be. And that is not fairy tale right! And she did it so that way Darling Charming would be stuck to the destiny that was laid out for her, and that she wouldn't stray from that path. And that is selfish! All Apple is thinking about is everyone following their fairy tale parents destiny, and not follow what is really fairy tale right to them! And here, we call Apple the fairest of the land like her mother. So Ever After, send messages to Blondie Locks on what you really think about all of this and our destinies. This is Briar Beauty reporting out, back to you now Blondie."

Everyone in the whole area had stopped what they were doing, even the White Knight and the Prince that King Charming had brought to Ever After stopped dueling against each other. Walking away from Blondie while she started to talk about my whole message, I shot a glare over to Apple. Terror was on her face, and the tears were going down her rosy cheeks. Darling looked horrified at Apple, and she stepped away from Apple.

"Briar, quick question for the camera. What about your destiny? Cause some people messaged me about you."

"I don't plan to sleep for a hundred years at all. Instead, I'm going to change my story! I'm going to have Faybelle change my one hundred year sleep to a ten day sleep. Then I won't lose my friends and I can live out the rest of my life, knowing that my story is over."

There was a small cheer from the crowd, and Faybelle was up in the air. There was total excitement in her face.

"Finally, I can cast a different sleep spell! Now let me do this. One, two, three cast for a hundred is no more! Ten days is so much more!"

A bluish-purple haze fell over me and after I settled, I shook my head. I felt something different about me, but it felt like it was a good thing. Smiling at Faybelle, I held my arms open and she flew down to accept my hug.

"Faybelle you are wickedly awesome."

"Well you have it and just saw what happened folks! Briar Beauty got a major sleep spell change, but is still following a path similar to her mother's, but not like her mother's. So stay tuned if there are any other fairytale changes to the stories to come!"

Blondie soon joined us in our hug, and we all broke out laughing in happiness.

Raven's Point of View

I was applauding as loud as I could at the scene of Briar's spell being changed. Other people joined in too, and I shot up spells into the air that burst like fireworks. Looking down at Apple, I saw the anger filling up in her eyes.

"This is your fault Raven! If you had signed the Storybook of Legends from day one, none of this would be happening! Everyone would still be a royal, and following their destined paths, and not some crazy path that could make us all disappear!"

Groaning a small bit, I teleported myself down onto the field. I raised an eyebrow at Apple, and approached her.

"Apple, you can't put all the blame on me. Some of us have decided long ago, that we don't want to be like our fairytale parents and follow our paths. I know that, cause that is what I decided when I was really young and my magic turned dark on me. So get a fairy tale grip here, and get over it."

There were a few gasps and ooh's from the crowd, and I simply rolled my eyes in annoyance. Apple stood up from the throne, and shot a glare down at me.

"Why can't you just sign, Raven? Is that too hard to do? All of our stories are at risk here, and the more that our stories are put at risk, we all will go poof. And I don't want anyone of us to go poof, because I care about all of us. Including you, Raven."

"If you really care about me, what's going to happen to me after I poison you? Throw me into the Mirror Prison like my mom? Leave me out on the streets while you enjoy luxury? I'm not going to live a life where everyone hates me or is scared of me; it's not what I want. And if I was you, you better figure out what is really in your heart."

I walked up onto the platform and approached Darling with caution. She took notice of me, and gave me a small grin. Grinning back at her, the both of us shot a glare at Apple.

Briar came up behind us with Cerise, Cedar, Ginger, Hunter, Kitty, Maddie, Poppy, and Rosabella behind her. Behind Apple, I saw Daring, Duchess, Farrah, Holly, Justine join up with her. Glancing around, I saw Dexter, Ashlynn, Lizzie, and Hopper looking back and forth between us. Ashlynn stepped forward with caution.

"This is rather confusing now. We all have friends and family on both sides here, we just don't know which side to exactly choose."

I jumped off of the platform, and approached Ashlynn. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I gave her a friendly smile.

"You don't have to choose a side, Ashlynn. If you want to stay out of this, you can. I'm not forcing you to pick here. No one is asking you to pick a side in this conflict."

"Thanks, Raven. And if anyone is willing to follow me and stay out of this conflict, come with me!"

Ashlynn and the others behind her soon took off, and I looked over at Hunter. He had an uneasy look on his face, and I just nodded my head at him.

"Go on after her, Hunter, I'm not forcing you to stay and fight with us Rebels. Like I said, I'm not forcing anyone here to pick a side. And I'm definitely not asking you to stay on the side of the conflict."

He let out a small cry of happiness, and jumped off the stage. He gave me a quick hug and soon took off after Ashlynn. Grinning, I was happy at this.

"Go ahead, Raven. Let them do this stuff, let them go poof! When they start going poof, it will be your fault!"

"Then you're calling for a war, Apple White! And you better find yourself a new roommate. Oh, and you can keep the furnishings that you gave me, I never liked them in the first place."

With that said, I marched away from Apple back towards the school with the rest of the rebels behind me. If anything, this is just merely the beginning of all things.

A last thought came to my mind, and I quickly yelled it at her.

"And you'll never get me to sign the book Apple! That is my final decision!"

* * *

Narrator's Turn to Talk

" _Now just wait a spell! Why are they choosing sides and going against one another now? I mean, they're all friends here! Dad, this isn't just right!"_

 _"Well now Brooke, this is a very hard time for them. The leader of the Royals, Apple White, she has pushed the "follow the your destiny" path a bit too far, thus this has angered the Rebels. Especially Raven Queen."_

" _But what about Darling Charming? Weren't we mainly focusing on her in the story before this? And what about Faybelle's mom, the witch that cursed The Sleeping Beauty? Doesn't she have a role in all of this part of the story? And just what is going to happen to everyone? How is this all going to end?"_

 _"Now calm down Brooke, all will be explained in the chapters. You're starting to get ahead of yourself. The role of Faybelle's mother has yet to be fully explained here. But she is up to something wickedly evil that is for sure. And whatever will happen in this now hostile Royal and Rebel conflict has yet to be seen. Now calm down, and let the pages unfold."_

" _Oh, okay dad. But what side are you and mom on?"_

 _"That is a good question. We are true to all of the stories as we are the narrators, but we have our ways of twisting and turning the chapters."_

" _So we're neither Rebels nor are we Royals? We're just like Ashlynn's Group! So we can be with either side, but they won't truly know?"  
_

 _"Correct. Now let's get the story going again."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Apple White's Point of View._

I paced around the Forbidden Library, looking back at the mirror of the Evil Queen every so often. Turning my back towards the mirror, I heard a small yawn and spun around to see her image appearing before me.

"Watching you pace around, it's royally boring. But its rebelling awesome seeing you in distress. This war of Royals and Rebels sure made a large spark here."

"That's not the reason that I've come. Along with letting you out of the mirror, that is not happening again. . . Maybe."

"Blah, blah. So what do you want, Apple Dumpling? Got a small plan in your head forming? Cause I bet that whatever you ask of me to do, it might just or might not get me out of this stupid mirror. So what is it?"

"Raven is refusing her part of the story still so, can you show me where she is first? I need to know what she is doing, and then I can ruin all her plans and possibly persuade her down the path of evil. If that happens, then she'll realize that this is all a mistake and change her mind, thus finally accepting her destiny! Plus, I know that she made a fake Booking Glass to lure me from releasing you from the mirror."

"I can't show you, but I can tell you. She's in the library, talking about the Story Book of Legends and how to destroy that thing. But if you want to protect it, go up to the tower and the place where my mirror once stood is a hidden safe under the floorboards. I hid it there when I was released. Go, be swift, don't get caught with it and bring it to me. I know a few charms that Raven can't break to where it can't be destroyed by her magic."

Nodding my head, I dashed off to the tower and entered the chamber of where the mirror was. It was dark, and the place was slowly being covered with dust and cobwebs. Shivering a small bit, I walked over to the place where her mirror once was and moved one of the floor blanks. Looking down, I saw the Story Book of Legends.

Letting out a small cry of excitement, I grabbed the book and shoved it into my purse and walked around the room after putting the board back in place. I grabbed a few other books that were on some shelves, and took notice that they were spell books. Each one by the Evil Queen herself. I stared out the window of the roof, and noticed that it was almost dark out and I headed back down to the Forbidden Library. Upon reaching the Evil Queen, I showed her the Story Book of Legends and she let out a small cackle.

"My own daughter would never do anything like this at all, she would be fairy tale against this. But you my dear, now you have potential."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can see that inside you, you have a destiny of greatness my dear that reaches far beyond being the fairest of them all. So, let us create a deal, that only the two of us know of. I cast a spell that will never allow the Storybook of Legends to be destroyed and create a poisonous apple for you to eat. And when people see the apple, they will think Raven decided to fall back into the story and poison you. So, what do you say?"

"The apple needs to be convincing, but I do know that you and Raven nearly have the same handwriting. So, a note with the apple might push them a bit more towards the side of us Royals."

She laughed a small bit, and clapped her hands together out of joy.

"Like my daughter, you are devious! Now let's make sure magic, already."

She formed a single red apple in front of me, and held a rather wicked grin on her face.

"From pure and sweet, to rotten and curse. Grace this fruit with a wicked bite, that only a kiss will allow the person to wake up to the light."

The apple held a small glow to it, and I saw a skull like face vanish through its skin. Grabbing it, I put it in my purse and looked at the Storybook of Destiny.

"Shove the book through the mirror, and I'll handle it. Get going, Giles Grimm is coming with some of your Royal friends. And do not let anyone know of our conversation. Come back later for the note, when it's clear for us to talk again. Take care, Apple Dumpling."

Nodding my head, I shoved the book through the mirror and tossed the fabric back on. Sighing a small bit, I flashed my Snow-White smile and happily went towards the passage way just as Duchess, Daring and Justine came down the stairs with Giles.

"Here is your friend, now enjoy your stay here in the forbidden library."

Smiling a bit shyly, we all hung around a small bit in the library, trying to come up with a way for Raven to sign her destiny… but I didn't tell them that I had a plan already in the making. Yawning a small bit, I jumped off a pile of books and headed towards the doors.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to turn in for the night. Can we all meet back here tomorrow during lunch?"

"Sure thing Apple, we'll destroy those rebels for destroying our destinies."

"Thanks Duchess, glad that you can agree."

Heading up the staircase, I walked into my room and saw that Raven had yet to return here. Opening up my purse, I put the apple on an end table just as I heard a knock on the door. Looking behind me, I saw Briar stepping into the room.

"Briar, what are you doing here?"

"Can we walk and talk Apple, please? It's important… plus it's also about our friendship."

I could see the hurt in her eyes, and I merely nodded my head at her. Walking towards her, I put an arm around her shoulders and the two of us left the dorm room.

"Anything that you need to talk about, I'm glad to listen to Briar. No matter what stands between us."

Brooke and her Narrator Parents

"Wait a spell, she just left the Evil Queen's poison apple out in the open! I would have thought that she kept it on her dad?"

"Well Brooke, we'll just have to wait and see what will be on the next page. The Evil Queen is wickeder than what you think, for who knows what she has in plan."

"Well the Evil Queen did say that she had a lot more potential, but what she had in her own mind of potential, that has yet to come to play, Brooke dear."

"I swear, if we don't get to the whole point of everything soon, I am going to explode and ruin the whole thing for everyone. Can we skip ahead a couple of pages dad?"

'No Brooke, we have to let the story play out on its own without interference. Plus, it is our job to make sure that everyone within the story has their own part."

An Evil Queen's Point of View.

A wicked grin slowly formed across my face, and I sighed in success. That foolish little girl is rather stupider than what her own mother thinks.

I mean, she handed me the Story Book of Legends and took a poisonous apple just like that! I should use this little girl more often in my schemes than with Raven, but now, it's merely a matter of moments before my own daughter arrives, so that we can talk.

"Hey mom."

Right on cue.

"Raven, darling, so how are things?"

"Okay so far, the whole school kind of broke out into a civil war. And everyone wants me to lead the whole war front of the Rebels."

"Well every leader needs a second-in command, someone that you can trust to lead the army and knows how to be a leader."

"Well I could pick Maddie, but we both know she's too Wonderland, so I guess I will have to go with Darling Charming, she's a perfect candidate, right?"

"Yay! We're picking next in command! I definitely would be able to do espionage with all my Wonderland friends, like Cheshire Cat. We can spy on the Royals for you guys!"

"Whoa, back up for a second mom. Why would you want to spy on the Royals for us, and with Kitty's mom? For the most part, you're an evil Royal. Whose to say that you aren't spying on the Royals for them?"

"Now you're thinking my little black bird. Besides, one Royal is Ever After dumb into bringing me something, thinking that I could stop you from destroying something valuable."

"And what is that thing exactly, mom?"

"The Storybook of Legends. Apple White brought it to me. Take the book my little black bird, and keep it hidden from the Royals eyes. Never let them know I gave it to you. When the time comes, reveal to them that you have the book to everyone's destinies and it will give you the most power out of all these soon-to-be fairytale characters."

Mom shoved the book through the mirror and it landed directly at my feet. Gasping with shock, I looked up at her and I gave her a smile.

"Mom, you gave me a major solution."

"I know birdie, now go. Go and win this war for the Rebels. It's time for our time to shine. The first two people you need to start with is Darling Charming and Chase Redford. They think they know how far their connection with each other goes, well it's deeper than thought to be."


End file.
